AFFAIR
by Minpoyy
Summary: [SVT] "Kepercayaan sangatlah penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan Mingyu akan selalu menerapkan prinsip saling mempercayai pasangan. Namun, sepercaya apapun Mingyu pada Wonu hal itu tetap bisa berbuah sebuah pengkhianatan." Mingyu, Wonwoo, Junhui. Meanie, Wonhui. GS!Wonwoo. wanna come and rnr? :))


**AFFAIR** **  
**

 **..**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **With Junhui**

 **...**

 **OOC, AU!**

 **...**

 **Presented by Junkurpoy**

 **...**

 **Romance, drama. angst (maybe)  
**

 **...**

 **"** **Kepercayaan sangatlah penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan Mingyu akan selalu menerapkan prinsip saling mempercayai pasangan. Namun, sepercaya apapun Mingyu pada Wonu hal itu tetap bisa berbuah sebuah pengkhianatan.** **"**

 **...**

 **Warn! Typo(s), cerita abal, pasaran, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD yang ditetapkan, GS!uke**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita punya Poy, Sebong punya Mak Bapaknya juga Pledis. Tapi Poy mau ngeclaim Jun ya? Ehehehehe.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

Mingyu menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Merabai sisi kanan ranjangnya, dan tak menemukan apapun mengisi setelahya. Dalam sekejab Mingyu bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengabaikan rasa pusing menjalar dari tengkuk hingga pusat ubun-ubunnya.

Mengerjab sebentar untuk membawa kembali nyawanya yang masih berterbangan diatas kepalanya. Melihat keatas nakas, menemukan weker kuning dengan wajah sapi –Mingyu kadang heran kenapa dia membeli weker itu- menunjukkan enam untuk jarum pendeknya dan sembilan untuk jarum panjangnya.

Setelah nyawanya kembali kedalam tubuhnya, Mingyu beranjak menuju dapur sekedar untuk membasuh kerongkongannya dengan segelas air putih hangat (tenggorokan Mingyu masih terasa sakit akibat tersedak tulang ikan kemarin malam). Dan menemukan secarik memo diatas tudung saji meja makan didapur.

" _Aku jogging ya Gyu. Dan jangan mencariku karena mungkin aku akan pulang ke apartement ku hari ini. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku membuat sandwich, panaskan saja jika lapar. Aku mencintaimu. Wonu."_

Membaca kata sandwich membangkitkan sisi lapar seorang Kim Mingyu. Toh Mingyu tidak akan khawatir setelah ini karena dia tau Wonu-nya sedang jogging keliling komplek –Wonu juga bukan anak kecil, kan?-. Santai sedikit tidak apa-apa, toh lima hari kemarin Mingyu juga sama sekali tidak bisa bersantai akibat project resort di Busan mengalami masalah. Akibatnya Mingyu harus bekerja lebih keras.

"Mungkin tidur 10 menit lagi bukan ide yang buruk. Aku lelah." Mingyu menggeliat dengan tangan mengusap sudut bibir yang kotor akibat remah roti.

Dan seharian itu Mingyu akan bercinta dengan ranjangnya kembali.

.

.

.

"akh,, ahh ahh Junhh disana ahh..."

Hentakan yang Junhui lakukan semakin keras dan cepat. Menumbuk titik manis terdalam wanitanya. Memegang pinggul sang wanita, membantunya bergerak naik-turun untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

Lidah dan bibir Junhui tak bisa diam saja, dijilat dan disesapnya titik rawan Wonu yang berada dibelakang telinga. Dengan sebelah tangan Junhui yang terus mengusap pinggul Wonu, membawa gelenyar-gelenyar memabukkan menggelitik seisi perutnya. Wonu menggeliat pasrah kenikmatan akibat setiap titik sensitifnya yang tidak lepas dari jamahan seorang Wen Junhui.

Bahkan Wonu hampir menangis akibat kenikmatan pagi hari yang Ia rengkuh bersama dengan Junhui. Wonu merasa dirinya akan segera pergi ke surga dengan perlakukan halus nan manis namun juga keras dan tepat yang diberikan Junhui.

"Won,, kenapahh,, ohhh jangan diketatkan ohh Ya Tuhan." Junhui meringis saat dirasakan pusatnya terasa dihimpit lebih keras oleh dinding-dinding kenikmatan milik Wonu.

Wonu tidak tahan jika harus bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, Wonu ingin Junhui menghentaknya lebih keras dan dalam. Lembut dan manis seperti ini membuat Wonu tersiksa.

"Lebihh kerashh ohh Junhh ku,,, ahhh mohonhh" Wonu menggeleng menahan kenikmatan tiada tara ini. Katakan Wonu jalang, yang bahkan bagi Wonu itu panggilan yang begitu indah jika diserukan oleh Junhui. Tangannya tak henti meremasi rambut Junhui.

Jika kalian berpikir Wonu adalah seorang Maniac, kalian salah. Itu hanyalah bentuk ekspresi Wonu menghadapi situasi ternikmat dalam hidupnya bersama Wen Junhui yang tidak bisa Ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

"Sedi,,, ahh Sedikithh lagihh Won ahh." Hentakan-hentakan lebih keras menyambut Wonu yang terus bergerak keatas dan kebawah dipangkuan Junhui.

"Bersama Won,,,"

"Akhhhh"

Dalam tiga kali intensitas hentakan yang lebih keras dan cepat pelepasan itu dapat tersampaikan dengan begitu dashyat nya.

Tubuh yang terkulai lemas mendekap masing-masing pasangannya dengan selingan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis hingga kening.

"Aku mencintaimu Wen,," dan sampai saat ini terhitung sudah tiga bulan dari satu tahun hubungan tidak baik yang mereka jalani hanya deheman rendah yang Wonu terima.

Dalam hati Wonu, mungkin kata cinta dari Wen Junhui saat ini tidak perlulah lagi dengan mengumbar kata. Namun, diwujudkan dalam kecupan mesra dikeningnya.

* * *

 **AFFAIR**

* * *

Jogging yang dibayangkan seorang Kim Mingyu nyatanya tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Kepercayaan sangatlah penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan Mingyu akan selalu menerapkan prinsip saling mempercayai pasangan. Namun, sepercaya apapun Mingyu pada Wonu hal itu tetap bisa berbuah sebuah pengkhianatan.

Tak tahu saja Mingyu apa yang dilakukan Wonu-nya setiap kali beralasan akan jogging dipagi hari yang setelahnya akan meminta izin untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Yang Mingyu tahu hanyalah Wonu-nya tetap mencintainya sebagaimana dirinya mencintai Wonu. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

Sebulan setelah peristiwa pagi itu, Wonu yang meminta izin untuk jogging terus terjadi dengan jeda setiap tiga hari sekali. Dan Mingyu tetap tidak curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonu sebenarnya karena pergi jogging sebelum Mingyu terbangun dan hanya meninggalkan memo yang saat ini lebih sering ditempelkan Wonu di pintu lemari pendingin.

Mereka bukanlah sebuah pasangan yang sah di mata agama dan negara. Mungkin belum. Mereka hanyalah sepasang anak muda yang mengikuti kebiasaan jaman sekarang untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu atap setelah terikat dengan tali kasat mata bernama kekasih.

Tidak, mereka bukanlah pasangan yang kelebihan hormon masa muda dengan gejolak cinta menggebu-gebu. Mingyu menerapkan prinsip 'lakukan setelah pernikahan'. Tidak heran jika setelah dua tahun bersama, Wonu merasa bosan dengan itu-itu saja yang terjadi di hubungan mereka.

Hingga pada awal bulan Juni tahun yang lalu Wonu menemukan secercah cahaya yang selama ini tertutupi kabut cinta Kim Mingyu.

Saat itu Wonu dipindahtugaskan oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ke Mapo-gu sebelah barat laut Seoul. Dan itu pula yang membawa nya pada sebuah pertemuan disengaja karena harus melapor pada atasan barunya untuk memulai harinya bekerja.

Panjang. Itulah yang Wonu deskripsikan untuk orang itu saat pertama kalinya menjejakkan kaki di ruangan sang atasan. Tungkainya bahkan nyaris tidak muat di bawah kaki meja. Berpakaian rapi jali dengan surai almond yang ditata sedikit berantakan yang terlihat begitu aduhai untuk Wonu.

Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang atasan yang sedemikan rupanya. Bernama Wen Junhui. Jakun yang bergerak naik turun saat Ia menelan salivanya, hidung sharp yang bahkan bisa membuatmu tergores jika bersentuhan dengannya. Dan sialnya bagian selatan Wonu memanas hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung tegas pria dihadapannya ini.

Wonu bahkan dibuatnya jadi tidak percaya diri hanya saja Wonu menutupinya dengan senyuman manis, yang bahkan terlihat aneh diwajahnya.

Ini pula membuatnya mengumpati sang atasan ditempatnya bekerja sebelumnya karena tidak memperingati bahwa atasan barunya akan setampan ini. Wonu ingin orang ini melihatnya, benar-benar melihat dirinya, dan ya, Wonu tahu ini berbahaya, dalam arti tak terbaca, tertutup dan SUDAH ADA YANG PUNYA –ada foto dia bersama dengan perempuan bersurai maroon yang cantik sekali dimejanya.

Tapi perasaan untuk memiliki dari sekedar hubungan atasan dan bawahan sudah menguasai pikiran Wonu. Bahkan dihari pertamanya bekerja. Dan kejenuhan bersama Mingyu semakin memperkuat dirinya untuk mulai bermain api.

Toh, jika atasannya itu juga berkenan digodai Wonu tidak akan ada ruginya juga kan?

Apa yang Wonu bayangkan diawal harinya bekerja akhirnya kesampaian dan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa penyesalan dihati Wonu yang kini telah terbagi untuk Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui.

Semakin Wonu terjabak dalam hubungan seperti ini, membuat Wonu merasakan perasaan tertantang yang membuncah dihatinya. Dirinya yang telah dimiliki Kim Mingyu. Dan Junhui yang telah menikah dengan Minghao –yang sialnya adalah instruktur Yoga Jeon Wonu disetiap akhir pekan- wah betapa sempitnya dunia ini.

Wonu merasa pertemuannya dengan Junhui adalah sebuah takdir lain yang Tuhan goreskan ditelapak tangannya. Yang bahkan goresan itu begitu halus hingga tak nampak dimata. Bahkan Wonu sempat berpikiran kalau jodohnya yang sebenarnya adalah Junhui bukan Mingyu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga cintanya pada Mingyu tidak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja. Juga pada kenyataan bahwa Junhui telah menikah. Rasa cintanya telah Wonu pukul sama rata bagi Junhui dan Mingyu, tak akan Wonu pupuskan begitu saja. Karena Wonu tak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

.

.

.

Terkadang Wonu ingin mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri semuanya saat Mingyu terlampau manis memanjanya. Ini membuat Wonu merasa bersalah. Namun kebosanan itu melanda lebih sering kedalam jiwa Wonu, akhirnya kata akhir yang Wonu maksudkan tidak pernah terjadi. Belum.

"Won,,"

"Hm?" Hanya deheman yang Wonu ucapkan untuk menjawab panggilan Mingyu. Dengan matanya yang masih terfokus pada buku bacaan romansa ditangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari Minggu ini?" Mingyu bertanya sembari memainkan ujung rambut Wonu yang tergerai sepundak.

"Tentu saja yoga. Apalagi?"

"Bukan, bukan maksudku yang akan kau lakukan untukku,,"

"Gyu, maksudmu apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Wonu yang tidak memahami maksud Mingyu beringsut dari posisi menyandar pada dada Mingyu dengan menghadap Mingyu sekarang.

"Maksudku, ya, kau tidak ingin bersama ku gitu? Seharian bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin bermanja ya? Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" Wonu membelai wajah Mingyu sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu Won." Mingyu menarik Wonu kedalam dekapannya. Dan Wonu mengusap punggung tegap lelakinya.

"Aku juga. Tapi kau tahu aku harus yoga Gyu."

"Tak bisakah bolos satu kali pertemuan?" Mingyu memohon.

"Aku tidak membayar jika hanya untuk bolos Gyu." Wonu bersikeras untuk tetap masuk yoga.

"Aku yang akan bayar tagihannya." Dan mata Wonu berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Dan sekarang Wonu terdengar sangat antusias.

"Tentu." Mingyu menjawil hidung bangir Wonu.

"Call. let's cuddle on weekends." Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi Mingyu. Sebelum keduanya tertawa bersama.

Hal-hal kecil seperti inilah yang Wonu sukai saat bersama Mingyu. Berbanding terbalik saat dirinya bersama dengan Junhui.

Jika dengan Mingyu dirinya disuguhkan hal-hal manis, lain jika sedang dengan Junhui. Hanya ada hal-hal erotis yang disuguhkan. Pertama kalinya Wonu melakukan itupun bersama dengan Junhui. Dan ya Wonu sadar jika dengan Junhui bukanlah cinta semata, namun ada nafsu yang mengiringi.

.

.

.

Ini hari Minggu, dan seperti janji Wonu kalau hari ini dia akan libur yoga untuk melayani mode manja Kim Mingyu. Tidak heran sih jika Mingyu akan menjadi manja kepada Wonu karena Mingyu yang lebih muda 2 tahun daripada Wonu. Dan Wonu akan senang-senang saja meladeninya.

Dua insan itu masih saja berpelukan diatas ranjangnya. Mereka tidak tidur, hanya malas beranjak dari kenyamanan yang telah terbangun.

"Ku kira kau akan tetap pergi yoga Won.."

"Hei aku tidak setega itu, kau tahu."

"Ya ya,, terima kasih." Mingyu tersenyum manis dan menarik Wonu semakin mendekat ke dalam dekapannya.

Namun Wonu merasakan sebuah gejolak aneh diperutnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Mungkin efek lelah seharian bekerja kemarin. Dia harus lembur. Dan perjalanan Mapo-gu-Seoul memang tidak dekat juga.

Baru sekejap memejamkan mata, gejolak itu semakin kuat. Tanpa aba-aba Wonu mendorong Mingyu menjauh yang dibalas geraman keras dari Mingyu yang terjatuh dari ranjang. Tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu yang tengah mengusap bokongnya, Wonu berlari cepat ke toilet.

"Hoekk,, Hoekk"

Mingyu yang mendengarnya menyusul Wonu dan memijat tengkuk Wonu sedikit.

"Kau kenapa Won?"

"Kau pakai parfum apa sih? Baunya tidak enak hoekk" lagi lagi Wonu menumpahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa air.

"Parfum? Parfum apa? Aku tidak." Mingyu membaui ketiak dan bahunya, namun tidak ada bau parfum apapun karena sungguh Mingyu tidak pakai parfum semalam.

"Kau sakit? Apa kita perlu kedokter?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja." Namun perasaan tidak enak menyusup dihatinya.

.

.

Wonu yang merasa gelisah akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya kedokter. Seorang diri. Tanpa Mingyu apalagi Junhui.

Ngomong-ngomong Junhui, dia tidak tahu menahu perihal keadaan Wonu yang kurang sehat. Junhui sedang ada dinas ke luar negeri makanya Wonu tidak menemuinya hampir satu minggu ini.

Tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa Wonu katakan saat Ia menerima hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter. Awalnya Wonu pikir ini hanyalah masuk angin biasa saja. Tapi yang dikatakan dokter membuat Wonu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

Wonu adalah tipe orang yang suka membayangkan hal-hal yang terburuk, sehingga dengan begitu yang terburuk tidak akan membuatnya terkejut. Namun berbeda dengan masalah kali ini.

Ini sudah bukan yang terburuk, namun ini lebih daripada sangat sangat buruk. Wonu tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun keadaannya yang memaksanya untuk berpikir dua kali.

Mendatangi Junhui dan meminta pertanggungjawaban bukanlah hal yang baik. Junhui telah beristri dan istrinya adalah instruktur Wonu.

Mendatangi Mingyu dan minta dinikahi? Itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Berbuat dengan Mingyu saja tidak, bagaimana ceritanya Mingyu yang harus menanggungnya.

Tapi Wonu benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Salahnya yang tidak menjaga saat berhubungan. Dan sekarang adalah akibatnya, dia hamil dan itu pasti anak Junhui. Hanya dengan Junhui dia melakukannya.

Pening dikepala Wonu bertambah tiga kali lipat.

.

.

Di senin pagi ini Wonu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu Junhui walaupun dengan resiko yang Wonu sudah tahu akan terjadi.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Wonu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja atasan tampannya. Jantungnya berdebar seperti sedang naik jet coaster tercepat didunia.

"Masuk." Tarikan napas Wonu sungguh dalam karena Wonu sangat takut. Ini hal yang membuat Wonu takut kedua setelah kematian Ibunya. Dan rasanya benar-benar sama. Sama-sama ingin mati juga.

"Oh Wonu, ada apa? Merindukanku?" Junhui terkekeh. Yang berimbas semakin gemetarnya seorang Jeon Wonu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Wonu hanya meletakkan selembar amplop putih dengan logo rumah sakit ternama di sudutnya.

"Apa ini?" dan senyum cerah Junhui menghilang bersamaan dengan bacaan yang semakin banyak dia baca.

"Sudah berapa lama?" rahang Junhui mengeras.

"Ti,, tiga minggu." Wonu hanya menunduk takut saat tatapan Junhui mengarah pada dirinya.

"Tidak, itu bukan anakku. Gugurkan saja." Setitik airmata Wonu menuruni pipi pucat nya. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Dia anakmu Wen." Suara Wonu bergetar namun Wonu tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak tahukan kalau kau juga bermain dengan si Kim itu? Lagi pula kalau benar itu anakku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab juga, siapa kau memangnya?" airmata Wonu semakin deras mengalir, bagai sungai Han ditengah musim hujan.

"Kau tega Wen?"

"Aku? Tega? Kau lupa aku beristri Jeon?" Junhui bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Menghampiri wonu yang masih menunduk dalam menyembunyikan gurat sedih marah kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tapi ini hiks anakmu." Wonu tak tahan lagi, dan satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang juga kan, bisa saja dia anakmu dengan Kim Mingyu Jeon!" suara Junhui meninggi. Wonu berjengit kaget. Tak disangkanya Junhui bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Datangi Mingyu saja dan bilang padanya." Saran Junhui final, dia tidak mau mengurusi Wonu dan masalahnya lagi. Junhui juga tak mau ambil resiko bertengkar dengan istrinya karena masalah ini. Bisa mati dia.

"Tapi aku takut."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan dengan ku Jeon?" Junhui mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Maafkan aku." Wonu mengusap airmatanya dan segera keluar ruangan atasannya. Dan memikirkan apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelah ini.

Mendatangi Mingyu mungkin?

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Wonu memasuki apartementnya dengan Mingyu. Menaruh asal sepatu hak tingginya dan mengganti dengan sendal rumahan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Mingyu berteriak dari arah dapur. Tercium aroma KimchiJjigae yang menggugah selera namun membawa hawa mual bagi Wonu.

"Aku ingin susu pisang Gyu." Setelahnya Wonu berjalan kekamar mereka untuk membasuh dirinya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonu. Dan itu tidak menghasilkan kepuasan untuk Mingyu. Dia tak terlihat baik dengan tangan yang terus mengaduk sup nya.

"Benarkah?" alis Mingyu memicing.

"Ya, Mingyu. Tak bisakah kau diam dulu? Aku pusing." Wonu memijat pangkal pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit lagi? Kita kedokter ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Cukup kau diam aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mingyu yang merasa aneh mencoba mengabaikan dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Namun pikiran Wonu sedang kenapa terus membayanginya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan hanya terdengar bunyi 'tring tring' dari alat makan Mingyu yang beradu. Kesunyian ini begitu asing untuk Mingyu. Perasaan tidak enak menggrogoti hatinya.

"Gyu?"

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil."

TRANG

Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Mingyu terkejut dengan perkataan Wonu.

"Kau tidak lucu Won ini sudah lewat dari bulan April."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda Gyu?" dan senyum jenaka Mingyu luntur dari wajah tampannya. Harapan bercandaan yang terbayang di kepala Mingyu menguap saat melihat raut serius di wajah perempuan tersayangnya ini.

"A..apa? maksudku siapa? Dengan siapa Won?" Mingyu terkejut tentu saja. Suaranya saja bergetar.

"Junhui, atasan ku." Tak terdengar nada ragu di suara Wonu. Namun Mingyu tahu kalau Wonu sedang menahan tangisnya. Dan Mingyu tahu siapa itu Junhui. Bagaimana kehidupan Junhui pun dia tahu. Begitu pula dengan Junhui yang sudah berkeluarga dan Mingyu paham apa yang terjadi dengan Wonu.

"Ayo menikah."

TRAK

Dan kali ini sumpit Wonu yang jatuh kelantai.

"Ka,, kau serius?"

"Ya, tentu. Ada masalah?"

"Ta,, tapi ini bukan anakmu." Wonu menunduk. Dia malu. Dia kotor dan dosanya harus ditanggung Mingyu. Dia benar-benar berdosa.

Sebuah pelukan Wonu rasakan dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku." Dan detik itu pula Wonu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Wonu tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu tidak akan marah dengan apa yang telah Ia perbuat. Malah sebaliknya, Mingyu malah memuji Wonu dan berterima kasih karena perilaku Wonu yang membuatnya belajar lebih dalam lagi arti sebuah kepercayaan.

Awalnya Mingyu tidak terima. Namun, sebesar cintanya pada Wonu memupus keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Wonu. Rasa ingin melindungi lebih besar daripada menyakiti.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di altar rumah tuhan tempat mereka mengucap janji sehidup semati. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Selamanya sampai maut yang memisahkan mereka.

"Saya bersedia."

Terlantun merdu ketelinga Mingyu saat Wonwoo menyetujui ikrar yang akan mengubah nama ayahnya menjadi namanya sekarang.

Kecupan pertama sebagai suami-istri diiringi dengan sorakan para kerabat yang ikut memeriahkan pemberkatan sakral dihadapan tuhan bagi dua anak manusia yang berbahagia.

"Kau cantik Kim." Ucap Mingyu tepat setelah melepaskan pagutan sayang di bibir cherry wanita yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Wonu hanya tersenyum malu dengan sirat merah muda alami yang bertindihan dengan blush on pipinya.

.

.

Tidak ada malam pertama layaknya pasangan yang baru menikah. Perilaku lembut Mingyu terus terjadi walaupun seharusnya Mingyu dapat melepaskan hasratnya pada istrinya sekarang. Namun mengingat Wonu yang sedang mengandung Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Wonu berujar ragu.

"Aku tidak bosa, kau sedang,,"

Wonu menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir sang lelaki dengan sebelah tangan mengalung di lehernya. "SSttt,, kau bisa sayang. Lakukan saja."

Setan dalam diri Mingyu memberontak. Bukan salahnya jika dia menyerang karena Wonu sendiri yang mengundangnya.

.

.

Wonu mendesah tak karuan. Tak percaya jika Mingyu dapat menghajarnya sehebat ini. Wonu pikir Mingyu hanyalah seorang pemula yang masih harus dituntun.

Namun Wonu salah, Mingyu tidak lah sepolos itu. Dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki hormon sekelas setan.

Mingyu menggempurnya habis-habisan walaupun dengan sehalus mungkin. Yang membuat Wonu gila adalah bagaimana bisa kehalusan Mingyu dapat menciptakan friksi erotis yang teramat sangat besar menghujam titik manisnya.

Wonu kecanduan.

Mingyu, suaminya bahkan dapat membuatnya kelepasan sebanyak dua kali hanya dalam sekali permainan. Dan Mingyu masih gagah dibawah sana, oh Ya Tuhan.

Salahkan Wonu yang tak sabaran mencari kenikmatan diluar sana, padahal nyatanya milik Mingyu jauh lebih nikmat.

Mengisi Wonu begitu penuh. Keras menghentak namun tetap lembut. Bibir panas nya yang menyapa setiap inchi kulit halus Wonu, meninggalkan jejak bahwa 'kau hanya milikku'. Belaian disetiap usapan tangan besar Kim Mingyu menggelitik syarafnya hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Oh astaga Mingyu!" Wonu memekik saat Mingyu lagi-lagi menghujamnya tepat dititik termanisnya.

Jari Mingyu yang bermain di mulut liang kenikmatannya menambah friksi nikmat itu semakin hebat. Gerakan memutar pada benda kecil paembawa nafsu perempuan itu mengalirkan panas yang Wonu suka sensasinya.

Dengan cepat Wonu menarik rahang Mingyu yang tengah bermain di puncak payudaranya. Menyesap bibir tebal Mingyu yang memabukkan.

Bibir yang selalu melantunkan kata sayang untuknya. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Bibir yang bahkan sekalipun tak pernah berucap kasar padanya.

Wonu sangat mencintainya.

Jalinan saliva teruntai saat tautan keduanya terlepas. Kepala Wonu menengadah merasakan titiknya yang lagi-lagi menyambut tumbukkan dari sang Suami.

Kini Mingyu lebih berkonsentrasi mengejar puncaknya karena tidak ingin Wonu semakin lama meladeninya. Tak ingin Wonu kelelahan.

Wonu merasakan bahwa Mingyu semakin membesar dibawah sana. Iseng, Wonu mengetatkan dinding-dindingnya yang membuat Mingyu menggeram frustasi.

"Cepathh Gyu ahhh." Wonu membantu Mingyu dengan menghentak berlawanan arah yang mengakibatkan pertemuannya semakin dalam.

"Ohh Won ahh astaga! Hentikan ituhh ahh." Memang dasarnya Wonu senang mengerjai Mingyu. Diperketat, dilepas, diperketat, dilepas. Begitu terus hingga kedua nya mencapai puncaknya bersama.

Setelah menetralkan nafasnya. Mingyu melepaskan kontaknya dari sang istri. Menyelimuti tubuh keduanya tidak lupa dengan kecupan selamat malam dikening sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kehamilan pertama yang berat bagi Wonu. Morning sicknya begitu parah hingga membuat Mingyu khawatir. Namun setelah diperiksakan, dokter bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk kehamilan pertama yang bahkan belum terbiasa.

Namun setelah tri semester pertama terlewati, masa muntah-muntah itu terlewati dengan sangat baik. Dan Mingyu juga senang, karena Wonu bukan tipe kehamilan yang rewel ingin itu ingin ini ditengah malah. Sekali Wonu meminta hanya sekedar sandwich isi pisang saat jam 3 pagi, setelah nya tak ada lagi permintaan seperti itu.

"Won benar kau tidak ingin apa-apa lagi?"

"Iya Gyu." Ucapnya sembari merapikan simpul dasi suaminya yang akan segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Kalau kau ingin apa-apa segera hubungi aku ya."

"Tentu tentu. Mungkin anak ini tau kau bukan ayahnya, makanya dia tak ingin merepotkan mu dengan meminta ini dan itu." Wonu merapihkan kerah Mingyu.

"Eyyy kau bicara apa sih. Sekarang dia anakku. Anak Kim Mingyu dan Kim Wonu. Paham?" Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonu pelan.

"Paham daddy." Wonu nyengir hingga hidungnya mengkerut.

"Aku berangkat ya. Ingat, hubungi aku jika ingin sesuatu." Mingyu mengecup kening, kedua pipinya dan berhenti lama saat sampai di bibir cherry Wonu.

Wonu melambaikan tangan saat Mingyu keluar dari pintu apartement mereka.

.

.

Wonu telah berhenti bekerja setelah menikah dengan Mingyu. Mingyu tak memperbolehkannya lagi menemui si brengsek Junhui. Wonu sih tidak apa-apa selama Mingyu tetap disampingnya.

Sekarang bahkan Wonu sangat senang dengan kehamilannya. Kehamilannya telah membuat hubungannya dengan Mingyu semakin dekat. Tak ada lagi yang memisahkan. Tak ada lagi percikan-percikan api yang mencoba berkobar disekitar mereka. Dinamikanya telah berubah secara menyeluruh.

Wonu membiarkan dirinya menjadi lemah dihadapan Mingyu dan membiarkan Mingyu sebagai pelindungnya. Dan setiap hari, suara yang terkejut, primitif, didalam diri Wonu berkata _'beginilah yang seharusnya. Inilah hidup yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Inilah makna seluruh hidupmu.'_

Mingyu bersikap kesatria. Dia membukakan pintu saat mereka akan keluar untuk berbelanja atau pun pulang bejalan-jalan. Mingyu juga akan membukakan tutup botol saus spageti saat mereka akan makan malam dengan menu tersebut. Dia memanaskan mobil saat Wonu akan menaikinya dan memegangi siku Wonu saat berjalan di trotoar yang basah akibat hujan.

Mereka utuh, mereka bertiga –secara trinitas walau kenyataannya minguk (nama anak mereka nanti) belum lahir- Wonu bahkan sampai berpikin, mau-mau saja dia hamil bertahun-tahun dengan bahagia. Gila.

.

.

Kemudian Minguk hadir, bayi yang suka kolik –kembung akibat kebanyakan menelan udara saat menyusu-, ngeces, agresif, dan tidak bahagia –karena berwajah seperti Wonu yang minim ekspresi-. Mingyu kabur ke kantor untuk menjaga kewarasan. Mungkin dia kaget karena mendapati anaknya seperti itu. Namun Mingyu tetap lah ayah yang baik. Dia menyayangi anaknya sepenuh hati.

Dan Wonu hanya berdiam diri dirumah pasca melahirkan dan membagi waktu menjadi kolom-kolom lima belas menit: menyusui, sendawa, berbaringg di sofa bersama Minguk yag menjerit-jerit, dan berusaha menidurkan Minguk yang menjerit-jerit dengan nyanyian.

Pada saat itulah Wonu merasa paling kehilangan ibunya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Wonu sendiri saja saat melewati bulan-bulan awal yang membingungkan itu. Ibunya akan langsung datang dan mengajarinya hal-hal yang diajarkan ibu kepada putrinya: cara memandikan bayi, cara mencopot tutup buaian, berapa lama kau mesti marah kepada suamimu saat dia kurang cermat menyematkan ikatan bayi di ayunan dan si bayi tergelincir.

Dan yang paling penting, ibu Wonu akan mengajarkan tentang waktu. Ibu Wonu tentu akan berkata, _"Sayang, ini memang paradoks. Pada paruh pertama hidupmu, setiap menit terasa seperti setahun; tapi pada paruh kedua, setiap tahun akan terasa semenit."_. Ibu Wonu akan meyakinkan bahwa ini normal dan tidak ada gunanya melawan. Bahwa itulah harga yang harus kita bayar untuk keistimewaan menjadi tua.

Karena pada dasarnya Ibu Wonu tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tua.

Sebelas bulan kemudian, Wonu terbangun pada suatu pagi dan disorientasi itu lenyap begitu saja. Diangkatnya Minguk dari boks tidurnya, dan Minguk memekik manis seperti lumba-lumba, dan Wonu pun jatuh cinta seketika.

Mensyukuri semua yang telah terjadi serta melangkah lebih baik untuk kedepannya.

. **KKEUT.**

Aduhhh ini tuh apalagi sih haha

jelek ya? iya tau kok, ini idenya abis baca novel minjem temen trus nemu kutipan bagus gitu. yaudah jadi ngelantur kemana-mana. maafin kalo ini ga jelas. karna ini ga kekonsep dan jalan gitu aja. one take shot.

maapin juga poy ga bisa bikin enci huhuuhuhu fyi ini pertama kalinya poy nulis enci :( maapin kalo ngecewain yaa :(

jadi biar poy bisa lebih baik maukah kalian memberi saran dan kritik untuk poy?

wanna review?

luv


End file.
